Displaced Feelings
by Ego916
Summary: Things happen between the boy wonder and the dark goth ... Robin and Raven are finding that they feel a certain attraction to each other whilst their other love interests are away ... will they overcome this attraction or give into it ... RaexRob


Thought up of this story so I thought it was a good story line … hope you people like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans …

**Displaced Feelings**

She was gone.

Robin stared up at the starry night sky. Starfire had gone back to her home planet of Tamaran to sort out business with her sister, yet again, but had not wanted Robin to go with her. He was reluctant to let her go alone, yet she had insisted that its was family business that only she could do. He felt heartbroken the night she left … only two weeks ago. Every night thereafter, he would always stare at the night sky, wishing it was the night she would return. He felt alone in Titans tower.

The team currently had its own problems anyway. Beast Boy had left on a mission with the Doom Patrol, but said he'd be back. Cyborg was currently tracking a lead of Brother Blood's whereabouts with Titans East after he had escaped from prison. At the tower, it was only him and Raven.

_Hurry back home Star …_

Robin walked back downstairs and aimlessly went down the empty hall. As he neared Starfire's room, he slowed to a pace. He stopped at her door and put his palm on it. They had become so close, only to have her leave. Shaking his head, he knew that she would come back, but even though, he still missed her. He turned away and headed down the hall again. As he passed by Raven's door, it swished open and he jumped back. Raven stared at him in uncertainty.

"Oh … hi Raven."

Raven walked passed him.

"Hi."

Robin ignored her disrespectful tone and caught up to her.

"So what's up?" He asked. Raven peered over to him. Robin tried to look happy, but to no avail.

"Nothing …" She replied.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

Raven entered the common room while Robin followed behind.

"No."

Robin stood at the doorway somewhat irritated. Even though he and Raven shared a bond, it was hard getting along with her these past two weeks. In the past, they had been more open, yet something was now closing her up again. He watched as Raven walked over to the refrigerator and pull out an apple.

"What's the matter?" He asked her. She turned to him and leaned against the fridge.

"Nothing …"

Robin folded his arms, irritated at her cold behavior. He walked over to the kitchen counter and took a seat on the bar stool opposite from where Raven was. Robin just stared at her, until she finally got annoyed enough to say something.

"What do you want?" She demanded from him.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Acting like what?" She shot back at his question.

"Come on Raven, you've been … distant these past couple of weeks." He stared into her indigo eyes.

Raven looked away. She knew that if he stared at her long enough, she would cave and tell him what was wrong. This time, though, she didn't want to reveal a hidden fact that she had kept secret from everyone.

"Come on Raven … I'm here for you." Robin told her.

She nodded. Robin was always there for her, no matter how big or small a problem was. She looked up into his empty mask.

"It's … it's …" She stopped herself.

Robin waited for her answer, but she didn't give it.

"Don't worry Raven … they won't leave us …" He reassured her. "I promise."

Raven found that Robin had his hand on hers, but she didn't pull it back. She and Robin had a special relationship that was hard to comprehend, yet tonight, she felt something different. Scouring her brain, she noticed it was the same feeling she felt towards Beast Boy. She was in love with Robin.

"You okay?"

She shook off her daydream. Robin was still staring at her, so very close to her. Raven slipped her hand away from Robin's and turned. She knew that she was blushing now and tried to hide it.

"I'm fine …" She finally responded to his question.

Robin walked around the kitchen countertop and slowly paced towards Raven. In his mind, he also felt an attraction to Raven, yet he was also still hurting from the scar of Starfire's departure. He didn't know if Star's leaving had created a vacuum in his heart that was now using his emotions toward Raven to fill it, but he could feel a stronger attraction towards her.

"I'll always be here for you Rae …"

Raven heard her name and closed her eyes. That was the first time Raven had ever heard Robin call her that. She felt his hands on her shoulders, but didn't resist. She could feel herself falling for him. She knew she would not be able to control herself if Robin tried to kiss her.

Robin's hands slid off her shoulders and back to his side. _No Robin … stop!_ He took a step back, but stumbled on the barstool behind him. Raven quickly grasped his hand, but couldn't keep him up and fell to the floor with him. Robin opened his eyes after hitting his head upon the white tiled floor and found Raven precariously atop him, her face only inches from his.

"… hi …" Was all Robin could say to her in this awkward situation. His pulse quickened as his heart pounded. Raven's breathing slowed as she closed her eyes. Robin placed his hand upon her smooth cheek and moved closer.

_RING RING RING_

Raven breathed a sigh of relief as the alarm rang. She got back to her feet as Robin maneuvered over to the Titan's tv screen.

"Trouble." He said to her.

**Ooo**

Close call! … hope you liked chapter 1, made it interesting as to whether these two will have something happen between them or not … you never know! … don't forget the reviews!


End file.
